Lambada
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: Brazil had the rhythm in the blood. Chile didn't. Argentina didn't think and Uruguay believed better for Manuel to write poems. Latin Hetalia. ArgChi- BrUru. AUTHORIZED TRANSLATION.


**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me, both are property of their respective author.**

 **Disclaimer 2: THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. It belongs to Kiithachan, and if you want to read the original version, it's in Spanish, with the same name.**

 **I repeat, this story is not mine, I only translated it into English.**

 **Disclaimer 3: The characters of Latin Hetalia do not belong to me either.**

 **.**

 **I was really disappointed that there is almost nothing of Latin Hetalia in English, so I decided to change that. Please give an opportunity to the ignored Latin countries.**

 **If you are wondering how they are, look for fan art of them in the Latin Hetalia community in Deviantart, especially those of Kuraudia, she makes the best drawings.**

 **.**

 **Luciano is Brazil.**

 **Manuel is Chile.**

 **Martín is Argentina.**

 **Sebastián is Uruguay.**

 **Daniél is Paraguay.**

 **Julio is Bolivia.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It all started when «Macarena» stopped ringing, giving way to «Lambada». Chile saw some of the Latin countries get excited and others shied away from the dance floor, as Bolivia did at that time, who again grumbled that the original song belonged to a folk group of his country and not to the erotic copy of the Brazilian.

Manuel smiled amused at that, moving almost imperceptibly to the rhythm of the music. He was leaning against the bar table, a glass of alcohol in his hand. Some time ago he had lost sight the Argentine and he just enjoyed looking at the rest of the countries dancing or clowning.

For some reason that theme always made him want to dance, the chords came straight to his blood and he got goose bumps. But he did not dance. With luck about ten years ago or something more, the children and adolescents of his country moved to the rhythm of the Axé choreography. - Rhythm that Luciano was still insisting that he did not know where he got it because in Brazil nobody knew it - But Chile what less he had was rhythm. His people did not have the rhythm in their veins as the Central American or the countries further north of him, on the contrary they were quite "stiff." Although little by little his young people were empowering themselves of the music. But still they lacked a lot.

And Manuel in general hated all kinds of dance where he had a lot of friction with another person.

 _"Do you want to dance with me?"_

The voice of Brazil took him out of his thoughts, seeing the brunette in front of him.

"What? No. You know I'm not good for this" The Chilean quickly denied, not knowing when Luciano had arrived at his side "You should look for Uruguay, I saw him with his cousins a while ago" He offered the brown hair.

He brought the glass he had in his hand to take a sip, but was stopped by the bigger nation, who took the drink away and left it on the table, and with his other hand, took the Chilean by the arm, dragging him to the dance floor.

"No! Hueón*, let me go, I do not want to dance!" Protested the thin country as he was taken to the center of the room. "Luciano, this is too gay"

But he could not continue complaining, when Luciano was installed in the middle of the room, turned and with his right arm surrounded his thin hip, bringing him closer to his body and with his left hand took the right of Chile, ready to dance.

"Relax Chilean, it's just a dance, I've always seen you look forward when the music sounds, but I've never seen you dance it" Luciano answered, beginning that wobble that marked the base movement of the dance.

"If you've never seen me dance, it's because of something, Brazil," Chile complained, looking askance at his surroundings, but it seemed that no one was paying attention to them. "I do not know how to dance"

"Do not worry, there's always a first time, just let you be carried away by the music"

Chile thanked that Brazil was using Spanish, but it would have been difficult to understand what he was saying, added to the deafening music.

This was too much for him. Two men dancing Lambada? Although is it true that between the nations, the female ones are a fewer, it did not mean that he could dance every time with another man. What would they think of his masculinity now?

He looked to one side and noticed Peru and Ecuador dancing quite good, Colombia and Venezuela were in their world and the rest of the Latin countries were just enjoying. He sighed, decided then, since nobody paid attention to them, to try it.

And so it began, Manuel still nervous, put his left hand on the shoulder of the tallest, while Luciano guided him in that dance, putting one of his legs among those of the minor country, wobbling sensuously and slowly. First hips, then forward and backward.

.

.

.

From the other side of the dance floor, Paraguay raised his head once he saw Bolivia sit next to him, sulking because they had put such plagiarism on the premises. Daniel smiled slightly, when something caught his attention in the center of the room.

Brazil and Chile danced together. Well, Brazil was trying to teach Chile how to dance - Because you could see the discomfort of the brown hair and how tense he was, apart from the fact that one or the other stomped between them because of bad steps - but it was not a complete disaster either. If he stopped looking at the floor or moved his hips a little more, he could look much better.

"Che*, Martín" He called the blonde at his side, who was arguing with the third of the cousins. Daniel wanted to see the reaction of the bigger when he saw the show on the dance floor "Cousin, look how good your boy dances"

Martin turned to Paraguay confused, because with the music he did not listen too much.

"The pussy of your sister ..." The insult came out not from Argentina, but from Uruguay, who was faster than the older blond, immediately capturing the scene "What does Luciano do with Manuel?"

Argentina then looked how his ... something, danced Lambada with the Brazilian.

"But what the fuck! Why is Luciano fingering Chile instead of you?" Martín asked the younger blond, that had not felt right.

In other words, Chile rarely danced with him tango because he claimed that he was uncomfortable with the closeness and the friction-but nothing he claimed when he fucked him, huh? - And there he was now, letting the Latin huge eyebrows put his hand in him and stick to him like a limpet. And where was he now complaining that that was gay? Whenever he tried to dance with the smaller, he left with his excuses that all that was very homosexual, that he was a _tough_ and several stupidities. Where was his supposed masculinity now?

Uruguay was not much better, Luciano always looked for him to dance, especially Lambada. Because it was not just the music, it was the sensual and erotic touch, they were both together. But no, now he had changed him for that Chilean.

Daniel took his juice, watching the reactions of his cousins carefully. Oh, this was very funny.

"I will go there, Chile will listen to me" announced Argentina boiling in jealousy, when the hand of Paraguay stopped him.

"Cousin, they are just dancing" He wanted to make him understand "Do you want to put on a show and let everyone know what you and Manuel have? For not say the kick in your noble parts that will come from Chile? "

"Chile and I have nothing, che, we only fuck sporadically" Paraguay rolled his eyes, muttering a "Yes, of course", before talking again.

"Then you do not have the right to make a scene, sit down and stop bothering" exasperated Daniel muttered.

He was going to say something to Bolivia, but the younger was still in his world of bitterness, so he preferred to look again at the interesting dance couple, and laugh internally at the jealousy of his two cousins.

.

.

.

Chile meantime tried to keep up with Luciano. Although the Brazilian was a good instructor, he was too tense.

Brazil handled him very well, he made him spin, he increased the pace or he maintained it. But that was something that bothered Manuel to some extent and was the reason why he avoided dancing those rhythms - applied for Tango too - he hated to be handled, to guide his steps, to move him from one place to another. For God! That's why he loved the cueca*, because he never touched his partner, she was the one who shied away and he chased them like a rooster in heat, but they never touched each other. Yes, it's fine, it was a rough dance, but it was better than those intense touches and the fact of feeling handled by your partner.

But now with Luciano it was slightly different. Chile thought maybe it was because of his dance partner. Because when Martín managed to convince him to dance Tango with him, he always ended up putting his hand on him and he hitting the trans-Andean nation. But with Brazil that did not happen, although he did not deny that having the crotch of the Brazilian so close to his hip was uncomfortable, it did not make him as nervous as when he danced with Martín or a Central American - there was no lack of who wanted to take him out to dance bachata - and even the elder treated him with care.

"You see it's not that difficult, Manolito?" The brunet smiled, while he made him turn around "Let go a little more, trust me"

The boy smiled slightly.

"You look pretty when you smile, you should do it more often" the elder said, making the brown hair look away in embarrassment.

Luciano laughed, then move away from his body and that both were facing, interlacing their hands, raising and lowering the arms to the sound of music, both hips moving.

.

.

.

"He dances horrible" It was Sebastián's comment "It's a broomstick, che, I do not know why Luciano would want to dance with him"

"He does not dance so badly, he has let himself a lot, he lacks more hip movement and security" Defended Paraguay, at his side Bolivia drank something, still hating the world.

"He dances badly, he should dedicate himself only to writing poems" insisted Sebastián indignant.

Argentina next to them did not say anything, watched carefully as Luciano guided the brown hair in that dance. Apart from the fact that Manuel was tense, he did not do so badly. He lacked a little hip break, more wobble. He should move as he did when he fucked him! No, moment! Not that, better that he keep moving like this now.

But back to the subject, he could not deny that both looked good dancing. Manuel's thin body moved awkwardly but delicately, versus Luciano's contrast, taller and more confident. If he did not have so much hatred inside he could admit that they even made a good dance couple. Movements almost fluid, grace to move.

"I kill him"

The sentence of his cousin brought him back to reality to see how those two - traitors - danced now

.

.

.

Luciano spun him around, posing this time his arm on his stomach, starting to move back and forth on the dance floor in a subtle way, but without slowing down. Manuel then found himself facing those around them, while the older man's crotch stuck completely to his butt.

Uncomfortable, uncomfortable. Too much friction, a lot of closeness.

«It's a dance, Chile» He mentally hit himself «Do not be so prudish. »

Left, right, left, right. Forward and backward, while rocking his hips from one side to the other. The strong arms of Brazil holding him.

Oh, if Uruguay saw them, he was a dead man. Or nation better said.

Brazil simply smiled, because unlike Chile, for him it was only music, that which was very much in his blood. For the rest Manuel did not do it so badly to be his first time. He was no longer so nervous and let himself be guided more easily. Chile unlike Uruguay felt smaller in his arms, because the Chilean was even thinner than Sebastián - because of his geography, obviously - but that was a plus when it was time to move him.

 _«_ _Crying will be remembering a love that one day did not know how to take care ...»_

Chile shuddered when the elder sang in his ear, almost near the end of the song. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them he was surprised to see Argentina in front of him. Had he been watching him all this time?

Brazil did not stop moving at any time, until Martin stuck them, leaving Chile in the middle, moving the three to the beat.

Now the world had gone crazy and the pigs would fly.

And Prussia would be a country again.

But before the apocalypse broke loose, Luciano released him, and when he looked at him out of the corner of his eye - because he was facing Argentina, who now held him by the waist - he saw the brunette winking at him and getting lost between the countries.

"Mart ..."

"Shhh" the elder whispered, this time closer to the Chilean who was already in all colors, but both of them still moving.

If Brazil and Chile did not attract attention on the dance floor, now with the change of partner they did. Especially since both moved with grace, although clearly the Lambada was not the fort of Argentina either.

The song stopped ringing and changed to another of the same style, but both countries did not stop dancing. Until Manuel felt the looks on him and returned from the lethargy in which he was.

"What the fuck!" He shouted out of nowhere, separating himself from the tallest one. Looking around as all countries looked attentive, surprised. "Hueón, this is your fault" He insulted Argentina, wanting to leave the dance floor.

But the older one took him by the arm, approaching him quickly to steal a quick kiss on the lips that left all the Latin people open-mouthed and Manuel in a trance. Because he never expected the older one to do it in public.

"Next time, you will dance with me Lambada, boy" he said when he released him.

"Cueca, hueón" Manuel replied, already surrendering that everyone had realized about what he had with Martín "Next time we will dance cueca and you will be my girl"

"Dream boludo*, dream" Argentina mocked, before taking him again by the hip and continuing as if nothing dancing, while the rest tried to process what they had seen or get out of the shock of seeing those two countries dancing so well - and kissing ! The news would travel the world -

Only Daniel watched them from the table smiling, while in a dark place of the place, Luciano had cornered Sebastián.

"If I dance Lambada with him ..." The voice of Bolivia resounded serious "Will he give me an outlet to the sea?" Julio asked in the air, back in the real world after his trance of deep hatred.

Paraguay rolled his eyes before smiling at the young man.

After all, it had been an interesting evening.

* * *

 ***Huevón: Chilean idiom that means stupid ... I think.**

 *** Ché: Argentine idiom that would be like a: hey!**

 ***Cueca: Popular and traditional dance of several countries of the Andean area.**

 ***Boludo: Argentine idiom that means fool.**

 **Remember, this beautiful story is not mine. I only translated it. Well, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
